Serarina: A Life Of Love
This is a Fanfiction by SabineOfTheForce about the ship Serarina. Characters Main Seraphina Steadfast - Successor of the Tin Soldier Paperina Danser - Successor of the Paper Ballerina Minor Chapter One Sera walked around her room, she was alone Terry was not there. A knock on the door stopped Sera. She took out her sword walking an inch closer. “Who’s there!” she yelled. “It’s me C.A Cupid, I only have a invitation.” said the lady of love. For what? I’m never invited to things,''Sera thought. She opened the door, and looked into C.A’s eyes. “What’s it for, Cupid?” Sera asked. “Only the best party, The Springtime Ball!” C.A said excitedly. Sera held her hand out for the invite, which C.A gladly gave her. Sera closed the door as C.A walked away. ''Maybe I can ask Rina to it, Sera thought. Sera read the Invitation: The Annual Spring Time Ball! Next Friday in the gym. Hope to see you there! ---- Paperina was practicing her dancing, doing a pirouette. She heard a knock at the door. Rina walked to the door seeing C.A smiling. "Hi Paperina, I have an invitation for you to the Springtime Ball!" C.A said. "Cool, so we get to go with our freinds or you know?" Rina asked. "Yeah, of course, some of the other girls are going to go shopping for dresses tommorow, you can come with us!" Cupid said. "Thanks! Could Seraphina come?" Rina asked. C.A nodded and handed the invitation to Rina. Paperina gladly took it. C.A walked away to hand out the rest. Maybe I could ask Sera to it, cause we're dating and all, Rina thought. Rina had to hext Sera to tell her she was going dress shopping with her. As soon as it sent Rina, realized it was Friday, and needed to head to class. She got ready and headed to Dance Class-ic. ---- Sera was sitting on the bed thinking of ways to ask Rina out to the dance. It needed to be big, that Sera knew. Not to showy, a bit romantic. Then her phone beeped, she looked at her phone seeing a hext message from Rina. She read it, almost cringing that she had to go dress shopping. She out her phone up and headed to her first class-ic, Hero Training 101. Sera looked around the class to see if she saw Daring or any other Charming boy. She saw both Daring and Dexter. The teacher walked onto the Field. ---- Paperina walked into class she saw Justine, Duchess, and all the other Ballerina's in the school. Her phone beeped she checked it and turned it off. She put on her ballet shoes, and started to do some warm ups. The teacher walked into the classroom, smiling at all of the students. "Today class, we are going to pratice for the performance we're doing for the Springtime Ball." The teacher said firmly. All of the class smiled, even Rina, it was always fun to preform. "We're going to do a part of Swan Lake." The Teacher continued. Duchess and Anastasia kept their smiles while Rina's disapeared, she didn't nessarily wanted to do one of her enemy's story. Rina raised her hand. The teacher nodded for Rina to ask her question. "Why Swan Lake?" Rina asked. "Well that's what Headmaster Grimm wanted," the teacher said. "Oh," Rina said. Chapter Two It was the end of Dance Class-ic, Paperina gathered her things and walked out. The Swan Maidens were already surrounding the door of the classroom. Duchess was in the middle of them. "Wha?" Paperina mumbled. "Oh Paperina, I must say you were good, today, but you seemed like you didn't want to do Swan Lake." Duchess said, all arrogant like. All of the Swan Maiden's murmured in agreement. Duchess smiled at Paperina. "I-I Duchess, I'm just not interested in Swan Lake," Paperina said stuttering at the beginning. "We all know that you hate Swan Lake, because I am your enemy." Duchess said, still arrogant like. ---- Sera finished up with Hero Training 101 and rushed to Wooing 101, which was across from Dance Class-ic. Sera looked up seeing about a dozen Swan Maidens, and Duchess. Then she saw Rina in the middle of them, cornered at all sides. "HEY! Leave Rina alone," Sera said drawing her sword. Some Swan Maidens startled, and seeing the sword backed off, and ran. Only four were left, and Duchess had a annoyed look on her face, glaring at Sera. "Oh look little Miss Tin Legs, who thinks she is brave!" Duchess said in a very rude-ish voice. Seraphina twitched in anger, she hated being called that. Sera glared at Duchess angered. "Your such a good dancer," Sera said sarcastically. Two of the Swan Maidens, ran knowing Duchess would get really mad. Two stayed just getting a bit shocked at Sera. "Why the hex do you think your brave, Rebel," Duchess said. Duchess then turned around and walked away, with the two other Swan Maidens followed. Rina perked up, smiling at Sera, happy that Duchess was off her back, for now. Sera was actually glad she taught Duchwas a little lesson in, don't mess with my freind. Sera walked to Wooing 101, as Paperina walked to Creative Writing, almost late. ---- It was finally Lunch Time, after the morning Rina had. At least Sera defended her, from the attack of Duchess. Paperina grabbed some lunch and sat at the table with Seraphina to talk, about some things. "So, um, Sera, I was wondering are you going to the Springtime Ball or do you have something else planned?" Rina asked. Sera munched on the protein bar she was eating and then finishing the bit she had in her mouth. "I'm planning to yeah, are you?" Sera repiled and then asked. Rina nodded as she sketched in her Sketchpad a possible dress she could have made for Sera. Lunch was soon over and time to continue their other classes. Chapter 3 Category:SabineOfTheForce Category:Sabine's Fics Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction